Julian Bernardino's Ten Cents 4: Enter the Dragonfly Bosses
Here are some bosses in Ten Cents 4: Enter the Dragonfly. Cast *Ten Cents as Spyro *Sunshine as Sparx *Zorran as Ripto Gallery (Boss Battles) The Ten Cents the Tugboat 4 Bosses Part 01 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran..png|Ten Cents vs Zorran Soundtrack (Boss Battles) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-enter-the-dragonfly) *Ripto's Showdown Sound Effects (Boss Battles) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav Transcript (Ten Cents vs Zorran Round 1) *(Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive to meet Zorran) *Zorran: If there's anything I hate more than tugboats, it's two of them, to be exact! You've caused me enough problems, you guys. Now, I'll take care of you permanently. (Ten Cents and Sunshine run forward, and as Zorran takes out and ignites his red lightsaber, Ten Cents takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one light blue and one orange). Their sabers swing and clash four times and struggle while clashing two times) *Ten Cents: And what gives you the right to come back then? If you and your minions want revenge? *Zorran: I was revived and came back, you guys. *(The sabers clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time, and as Ten Cents cuts off Zorran's hand with lightsaber in it, Zorran groans in pain. Ten Cents's sabers switch off) *Zorran: Arrrrrggggh! Defeated again! I'll be back... and you'll be sorry. You'll be very very sorry. The magic of heroes cannot win right now, can it?! Transcript (Ten Cents vs Zorran Round 2) *(Ten Cents and Sunshine enter to see Zorran again) *Zorran: You're back again?! How is it possible? I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned. Now you will surrender to me, or you will die here where I will take care of you, once and for all. (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber, and as Ten Cents takes out and ignites his two sabers (one light blue and one orange), the sabers clash two clash. They swing and clash two times again. They swing and clash two times again. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash two times and struggle) You're both fools to face me alone. *Ten Cents: You'll have to kill us this time. *(The sabers swing and clash one time, and as Zorran force lifts an object and force pulls it toward Ten Cents, who ducks underneath it, the sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Zorran: Puffa could not have killed me. What hope do you have? *Ten Cents: Sunshine and I have won before. We will do it again. *(Ten Cents deactivates his sabers and force jumps over Zorran and kicks him. The sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Ten Cents: We'll always be stronger than you. *Zorran: Still you fail to defeat me. If you wish to play at being a Jedi, so be it. *(The sabers swing and clash one time, and as Zorran force lifts another object and force pulls it toward Ten Cents, who ducks underneath it, the sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Zorran: You both are cowards. *Ten Cents: You lie! *Zorran: You are not heroes. You are both things. And experiments. *(The sabers swing and clash four times. They swing and clash one time, and as Zorran force lifts another object and force pulls it toward Ten Cents, who ducks underneath it, the sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Zorran: Look around you. You are expandable. *(The sabers swing and clash four times. Ten Cents snarls as his and Zorran's sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Ten Cents: We'll kill you! *Zorran: Rise above this. They mean nothing. *(The sabers swing and clash one time and struggle, and as Ten Cents kicks Zorran, the sabers swing and clash one time and struggle) *Zorran: Their lives give you strength. Embrace it. *Ten Cents: We will kill you! *Zorran: If you wish to join the others, so be it. Don't you want to know where you came from? (force grips Ten Cents and throws him to the ground, causing his sabers to deactivate. Ten Cents gets up, but as he activates his sabers, they and Zorran's saber swing and clash one time and struggle) They loved two dead boats. They would have never loved you. *Ten Cents: You will die where you stand! *(the sabers struggle, but as Ten Cents' sabers fall loose and deactivate, Zorran throws Ten Cents off the edge, causing him to hang on for dear life. Zorran swings his saber several times at Ten Cents, who grabs his red saber and throws it at Zorran's hand, causing him to groan in pain. Ten Cents ducks as Zorran tries to grab him, but force throws him to the ground, then force pulls an object toward Ten Cents, who stops and pushes it and uses force lightning to fry Zorran, causing him to get weak) *Ten Cents: (force grabs and ignites his two sabers and walks over to him) You've taken everything from me. *Zorran: Your feelings for them are just fake. *Ten Cents: They are real to me! *Zorran: Go on. It is your destiny. *Ten Cents: No. (deactivates his sabers and puts them away) I'll be taking you in for questioning. The others might want to have a talk with you. *Zorran: Well, it's not over yet, and you may have won. But I'll be back and get my revenge. But you won't. You'll be sorry and see what I mean. And I know you will. (jumps into a portal and disappears) *Ten Cents: Ha! Off he goes again. (heads back home) *Sunshine: Well, that takes care of Zorran. He'd better clear out and not come back again. *(back at Ravenglass) *Ten Cents: Well, as normal as fairy tales know, Sunshine. I'll tell you what, you guys. We weren't going to just stand by and let Zorran rule the world of all those helplessly heroes. *Sunshine: And we took care of Zorran. *Ten Cents: Right, Sunshine. Or the other heroes. *Puffa: Well, everything is finally back to normal. Isn't it, Ten Cents? *(Ten Cents nods and winks) Trivia *Ten Cents will still carry his two lightsabers, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his orange lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zorran will still carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino